kissxsisfandomcom-20200214-history
Riko Suminoe
Riko Suminoe (住之江 理子 Suminoe Riko)' '''is one of the main characters of the series. She is a second year student and the younger twin sister of Ako Suminoe and older step-sister of Keita Suminoe. Appearance Riko has tuscan red hair worn in a long thin ponytail with shoulder-length forelocks framing her face and amber-brown eyes. Riko is mostly seen wearing an adhesive bandage under her left cheek. Personality Unlike Ako Suminoe, Riko is less academically accomplished who gets worse grades than Ako in her studies as she thinks passing tests is dependent on luck, but she is very active in physical activities that she sometimes helps out with various sports clubs that need a temporarily player for training and she is a terrible cook. She has a habit of answering truthfully but very bluntly, causing everyone else to jump to conclusions. She is much shyer in person than her sister, as she cannot kiss Keita in front of anyone else; Miharu Mikuni states that Riko has more common sense than Ako. She is the head student in charge of punishing other students on the disciplinary committee at her school, where she uses a shinai to punish the students. In school she is known to have a stricter personality, yet just like her twin sister will abuse her authority to get Keita alone with her. She is also the more manipulative of the siblings, as clearly seen in chapter 48 where she uses just the right moves to seduce Keita. Yūzuki Kiryū also notes this when she saw them kissing, stating that Riko is in complete control of Keita. However, she only shows this special nature when she is alone or with only Keita. Relationships Mrs. Suminoe - To be Added Ako Suminoe - Ako is Riko's older twin sister and rival for younger brother's affections. She is jealous of Ako's homemaking abilities and both girls will fight with each other in order to win their younger brother's love at times. However the two of them are always united in opposing another girl who's vying for Keita's heart. Mr. Suminoe - To be Added Keita Suminoe - Riko is very much in love with her younger brother. Unlike Ako she is more lustful in her interactions with Keita. She is very manipulative and knows just what to do to get Keita turned on. Once his inhibitions are released Keita is known to turn the tables on Riko; while she enjoys his domination of her, he has been known to be too much for her to handle. Riko notes that her shy personality better suits his personality as Keita is not too comfortable with public displays of affection. Riko is known to openly express her jealousy whenever Keita gives another girl attention, even starting a one-sided fight with him. Miharu - Riko views Miharu as a rival for Keita's affections and shows jealousy of her big bust. Yūzuki Kiryū - To be Added Mikazuki Kiryū - To be Added Toda Edogawa - Like her older twin sister, Riko doesn't have the slightest interest, and barely acknowledges him. History To be Added Trivia * Her name 'Riko means "reason, logic" (理) ('''ri) and "child" (子) (ko). * Riko's surname Suminoe 'means "dwell, reside, live, inhabit" (住) ('sumi), "of" (之) (no) and "large river" (江) (e). Image Gallery download (1).jpg|Riko's character design in anime download.jpg|Riko's crafty look images (3).jpg|Riko dressed in a sexy leopard costume images (4).jpg|Riko's figurine by Griffon Enterprise|link=http://www.nekomagic.com/?p=37984 images (5).jpg|Riko showing out her bra when Keita reached home riko_suminoe.png|Riko dressed in Christmas costume Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Suminoes